Tell Me a Lie
by officiallysydni
Summary: Elizablle was finally happy again until and ex from the past, a.k.a. Harry Styles, shows up. From then on out, everything changes. Will they fall in love again? Or will they keep arguing? since it seems thats all they ever do now a days. Filled with drama, Romance, and Heart break.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry's POV"

It was a late Friday night. It was me and Elizabelle's 10 month anniversary and I decided to invite her over for a romantic movie night. The door bell rung, and I looked at myself in the mirror one last time before answering. I flipped my hair, and went downstairs and opened door assuming it was Elizabelle. When I opened it, My favorite cousin, Alyssa, Was standing at the door.

Alyssa: Guess who?!  
Harry: Alyssa! Haha what are you doing here?!  
Alyssa: Oh my mom's in town for a couple of days so I decided to stop by and see my favorite cousin.

Harry: Ugh, I missed you so much!  
Alyssa: I know I missed you too! We were so close. And then you started going on tour and crap and we kept moving cause of mom's job. Its insane. Oh by the way, how'd tour go?

Harry: It went pretty well. The fans are amazing.

Alyssa: Did , Elizabelle, is that her name? Go with you?  
Harry: Yeah, she did.  
Alyssa: Aw, Cute! Well, I gotta go help my mom and stuff at home. Shes having some kind of party. Ugh. I'll See you later!.

Harry: Don't be a stranger, stop by anytime

I go and hug her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Elizabelle's POV"

Hair's Cute? Check. Make-up done? Check. Cute outfit? Check, check! Let's do this. Its me and Harry's 10 month anniversary and he's cooking me a meal and stuff at his house. I have butterflies in my stomach and I don't know why. Its insane. Expecially since we've been dating for quite a while now! Its weird that I still get them! He lives not far from me so Im normally just walking to his house.

A cute a black pencil skirt with a light pink tucked in, chiffon shirt and a pair of black heels. My long, brown , wavy hair is on top my head in a messy bun with little hairs falling out the back. I left my phone at home, thinking I wouldn't need it.

The walk to his house wasn't long at all. I kind of fast walked it so I could hurry up and get there. I was excited. I get to his house and see that his door is already open, but there's two people standing outside it, hugging. I walk closer getting a better look. Instantly, my heart shattered. It was Harry, Hugging This tall, pretty blonde girl and kissed her cheek as he told her bye. I just stand there with watering eyes as they both turned to look at me. The girl giving me this stare, that I can feel is peering into my soul. But all im really looking at is Harry. I mouthed the words 'Why' as no sound would come out of my mouth. I stand there motionless. Not knowing what to do.  
Girl: I'll um, see you later I guess.  
She walked away into the night and Harry came up to me. I backed away.

Harry: What's wrong ?  
Elizabelle: Why?

Harry: Why what?

Elizabelle: I-I can't trust you anymore. Just, leave me alone. I'm done.  
I take off the sterling silver heart necklace that had our initials on it and threw it off the ground, letting the tears fall down my face. I start to walk away, my arms across my chest, whipping away my tears as I hear harry's footsteps following behind.

Harry: Elisabelle wait! Its not what you think!

But I don't turn around. Instead I walk faster. Behind me I can hear him kicking a trashcan or something. I run the rest of the way home and close the door shut. My back against it , sliding down till I'm sitting on the floor, drowning myself in my own puddle of tears.

-8 Months Later-

"Elizabelle's POV"

Emily: Omg This dress would look so good on you, belle!  
Elizabelle: You really think so?  
Emily: Uh, Yeah! You should Def. Buy it!

I grabbed the blue, chaffon dress from My best friend and walked towards the check out counter. Emily stayed by me as I checked out. $180 bucks? Boy does modeling sure pay off. I payed the cashier and grabbed my bag, and turned to Emily.

Elizabelle: Ready?  
Emily: Yep, Lets go!

We left Louis Viutton and started strutting down the mall. We've passed by plenty of stores, stopping in some to look at the jewelry and all the clothes. After a while, we got hungry and ended up going to the food court. We walked around until I ended up finding Liam Payne, one of my best guy friends that I haven't seen in AGES, in line at mcdonalds. I run up to him from behind and put my hands over his eyes.

Elizabelle: Guess who?  
Liam: Uhm, I don't know!  
He laughs, and turns around, facing me. I smile.  
Liam: Oh my god! Elizabelle! I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?  
Liam goes in and hugs me. I return the hug and grin.  
Elizabelle: I've been pretty good actually! And your self? Oh, And this is my friend Emily.  
I gestured towards Emily.  
Emily: Hi.  
Liam: Nice to meet you, Im Liam.  
They shake hands.  
Elizabelle: So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on tour?  
Liam: Nah, Tour don't start till next month. Going to the Americas and Canada.  
Elizabelle: Sound's excitingggg!

Liam: It iss. The other guys are here somewheres too. I know Zayn and Louis are saving us a table and Niall and Harry are in line at Chick Fil A. What are YOU doing here?  
ELizabelle: Wait, Did you say Harry?  
Liam: Oh Yeah…Its so werid seeing you guys not together anymore…Im sorry about that. Erm.

Harry's Here? Why god, why? I haven't seen him since we broke up a few months ago. This is gonna be so awkward. We move up in the line and order our food. We grab our plates and start walking , trying to find a table.  
Liam: You guys can eat with us, if you want. We could pull up some more chairs.  
Elizabelle: Um, no thank you. Im pretty sure the table's gonna be crowded.

I lied. I made up an excuse just so I wouldn't have to be all awkward with Harry there.

Liam: Okay, whatever suits you.  
I nod and walk away with Emily.

Emily: You never told me you were friends with one direction.  
Elizabeth: Yeah well, I wouldn't fall for none of them. They're jerks.

We walked away looking for a table that was as far away as possible from they boy's table. She passed by a bunch of crowded lines and somehow in the mix, someone ended up spilling food on her.

Elizabelle: Hey, I just bought this!  
Guy: Oh, im so sorry! Here uh I got some napkins I can help clean up.

Elizabelle started cleaning her dress off and when she looked up, that's when she realized it was him. The guy that's in One Direction. The Guy that's best friends with Liam. The guy she dated 9 months ago.


	2. Chapter 2

So many things flashed through my mind right now. My head is turning in so many directions. I can't even look him in the eye right now. 9 months without seeing each other and here we are spilling foods on me at the food court of all places. It's like I'm frozen in place. Like I'm transfixed on only him , feeling like we're the only two in the room.

Harry: Elizabelle..

I snapped back in reality, realizing what was going on and where I'm at. I go back to whiping the food off of my shirt, and fortuantly, it all came off.

Elizabelle: Thanks for spilling food on me.

I smirked, throwing away the napkins, along with all the food I just baught that I wasn't going to eat anyways. Harry stood there with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Harry: I really didn't mean too. It was an accident.

Elizabelle: Whatever.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked around the food court and everybody eating, happy. Couples being cute, friends chatting it up. And Here I am wishing I was somewhere far away from here. Far away from him.

Harry: Look, I'm really sorry. I'll buy you a new shirt, exactly like that one , if it'll make you happy.

I smirked.

Elizabelle: Good, You should. It was 200 bucks at Ralph Lauren. Follow me.

I started walking out the food court, passing by the guy's table, turning around to make sure harry's still following me, which he is.

Emily: What about me?!  
Elizabelle: Go hang with liam or something!

I shouted over my shoulder. We walked down stairs and Harry caught up to me, now walking by my side. His hands still in my pockets. I must admit, I actually DO miss him and it feels great to be hanging him. But I'm still mad at him for what he done at me.

Harry: So since we're alone and on speaking terms now, how about you tell me what happened that night?

He looked at me, but I kept walking. Not even daring to look at him back.

Elizabelle: You cheated, remember?

Harry: No I DON'T remember. Please explain.

I frowned and turned to face him, pushing a hair behind my ear.  
Elizabelle: Remember That girl you hugged outside you're door that night? The one that you KISSED? Yeah well, that's what happened.

He stared at me, trying to comprehend what I just said. Then his face changed and looked mad. I turned away.

Harry: Wait, that's why you're mad? Because I hugged my COUSIN bye after not seeing her for hm, I don't know, 3 years?

Elizabelle: Well you didn't even try to call me or anything to EXPLAIN. Now did you?  
Harry: Because I knew you wouldn't believe me! I know how you are Belle!

I dug my nail in the palm of my fist to help me force away the tears. I didn't know. So it was my fault. I feel so horrible. I can't let him know that. He'll get even madder. He SHOULD be mad at me. But I don't want him to be…  
Elizabelle: I-I'm sorry.

I don't know what else to say, nor do I have anything else to say to him. I turn around and start walking back to that store.

"Harry's POV"

I stood there for a moment, trying to analyze all that just went on. I miss her. Really, Really bad. I sighed and slowly followed her. We didn't talk to rest of the walk to the store. We walked in and I followed her around all the clothes racks. It took her a long, exhausting while to find just one simple shirt that she already had. She put it on the check-out counter and I dug in my back pants pocket for my wallet. I pulled out my credit card and slide it in the thing, paying the 200 bucks for a shirt she already had. She grabbed the bag off the counter and nodded at me, her way of saying thank you without have to speak. I stood there and watched her as she walked out the store. Realizing that I'm still in love with here and there's no reason to deny it.

Harry: Belle, Wait.

I run after her, grabbing her arm and turned her around, stared into her deep, brown eyes.

Harry: I'm sorry for yelling. I should of called you. Or texted you. Or just went up to your house and talked to you.

Elizabelle: No. Its my fault for acting the way I acted. I'm Sorry.

I stopped and dug through my pockets for something I always carried every day since that night. I pulled it out and hung it in air.

Elizabelle: My necklace… why do you have it with you?

I shrug, holding it out for her.

Harry: You just, never know. Its yours. So uh, keep it.

Elizabelle: Put it on for me?

I nod as she turned around and I gently pushed her hair to her side and fastened the necklace around her neck, when my phoned buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and it was Niall calling. I answered it.

Niall: Bro, Where are you? You totally ditched us.

Harry: Sorry I had to take care of something. I'll meet yall in a sec.

Niall: Aight. Meet us back in the food court.

Harry: Will Do.

I hang up and put the phone back in my pocket and look back at her.

Harry: I um, have to go. I'll see you later.

Elizabelle: Okay.

I gave her a half smile and turned around and started heading back to the food court. I haven't seen her in 8 months. Just spending that little time with her…felt amazing. Just her being in my presences was good. I walked up the stairs, back up to the food court. It wasn't hard to find the boys. They always stand out from the others by being, just themselves. Goofy, idiotic selves. Zayn was the first one to notice me walking up.

Zayn: Well look who decided to show up.

The others turned around to face me as well.

Louis: Where you've been?

Niall: Making out with Elizabelle?

Liam whistled and zany shouted "Get Some!"

Harry: Guys shut up. No we did not make out. All I did was buy her a new shirt.

Liam: You still like her, don't you?

Harry: Never Stopped. Just gave up on trying since she pretty much cut me out of her life.

Zayn: Aw look at you with your cute girl problems.

Harry: Zayn shut up.

Liam: Oh well, lets go. Paul been blowing up my phone saying we needed get back to the studio.

Niall: Why does Paul always have to be a buzz kill?

The guys all got up and started chatting it up as they walked down stairs out the mall, and into Louis's Ranged Rover. I sat all the way in the back and Liam sat on the side of me. He looked at me.

Liam: You sure you're okay? What happened between you two today?

Harry: I accidently spilled food on her shirt and she made me by a new one. And while we were in the store, we talked about why we broke up in the first place.

Liam: Which was….?

Harry: She thought I was cheating on her with me cousin. Crazy right?

Liam: I wouldn't worry about it. You two are going to get back together in no time.

Harry sighed and looked out the window, so many thoughts, and memories running through his head.

-FlashBack-

"Harrys POV"

Elizabelle: Alright, 10 bucks that I can catch in it in my mouth.

Harry: Alright, go.

I watched as she sat up and grabbed a popcorn kernel out of the bowl. I watched as she quickly threw It up in her mouth.

Elizabelle: Now where's my money?

Harry: Haha, You're funny.

Belle smirked and laid back cuddled in my arm. We sat on the couch watching "Mean Girls". Her choice of movie. She moved her head onto my chest and I gently started stroking her long, elegant, brown hair. I watched as she popped a popcorn in her mouth. Of course I remembered to do it when we're all comfy.

Harry: Wait I have something to show you.

I jumped up off the sofa as Belle just stared at me, confused. I smiled at her and told her she's going to love it. I ran upstairs and grabbed a tiny box out of one of my dresser drawers in my room. I came back down , holding it behind my back.

Harry: Okay, Close you're eyes.

She closed her eyes and I walked up to her, holding the box in my hands. I opened it , revealing the contents in side.

Harry: Okay, Open your eyes.

Her face, was priceless. She was speechless and I loved it. I smiled and showed her the engravings on it. It a sterling silver heart necklace with "E & S" engraved on the back.

Elizabelle: Wow, Its incrediable. I love it.

Harry: I figured you would.

I smiled and turned her around, pushing her hair back to the side and I gently put the necklace on her. She turned back around to face me and smiled, looking me in the eyes.

Elizebelle: I love you.

Harry: I love you too.

I stared at her for a moment, smiling like an idiot. Then slowly, I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed me back, and smiled in between the kiss, deepening it. It was a moment that I'll never forget. A moment that's worth a lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3

"Elizabelle's POV"

I walked through the mall till I was able to find Emily again. She gave me an angry look.

Emily: Thanks for leaving me like that.

Elizabelle: I'm sorry. I just, had to fix things with Harry.

Emily: Whatever, lets go now.

I nod and we walk out the mall together heading to the parking lot. We walked towards my silver BMW convertible and hopped in.

Elizabelle: So did you and the guys get along?

Emily: Yeah, I still can't believe you told me you were friends with One Direction. And how you and Harry were dating.

Elizabelle: Sorry. I'll make sure to tell you next time.

Emily: Good You better.

I let out a chuckle and the rest of the ride home was us pretty much talking about random stuff. It wasn't a long drive home, for Emily on lived right there. I dropped her home and told her bye, then drove myself home. I got home and walked straight up to my room and stood in front of the mirror that hung on my wall. I grabbed my necklace that I got back today from Harry. I was still in shocked by today's events. I didn't expect him to give it back to me. In my pocket, my phone started buzzing. It was a text message. I pull my iPhone out and checked my messages. 1 new message from Liam, saying theres a get together at his house and that I am invited to go. I text back asking if Emily can come and place my phone on the dresser, walking over to the closet. They only reason why I want Emily to come with me is so I wouldn't be the only girl. Well, Minus Eleanour and Danielle, Liam and Louis's girlfriends, but they're gonna be all lovey dovey the whole night. I start going through my clothes looking for something to wear. I pick out a pair of jeans and a hoodie , figuring its nothing to get dressed for. Liam texted back saying she could. I call Emily and tell her I'm coming pick her up. She says okay. I hop in my car and drive to her house. Once I got there I didn't bother to get out so all I did was honk the horn and she came. She got in and I drove off.

Emily: So where are we going, exactly?

Elizabelle: Get together at Liam's house. I didn't want to go alone. So invited you. Be happy that you get to hang out with the direction boys.

Emily laughed

Emily: Oh, I'm happy. Don't worry.

I grinned. The drive to Liam's wasn't bad. Just a good 15 minutes. I pulled up and parked in his massive drive way. Liam's house was big. It was pretty much a mansion to the eyes of people who weren't used to this kind of lifestyle. I get out and knock on the door, with Emily standing on my side.

"Niall's POV"

Inside the house Eleanor and Danielle were sitting at the living room talking about girl stuff, Harry and Zayn playing some game on the Xbox, and Liam and I sitting at the island in the kitchen stuffing our face with Liam's mom's cooking. Someone was knocking on the door and I jumped up.

Niall: I'll get it.

Zayn: Of course you would.

I smirked and went up to the door and opened it, seeing Elizabelle and her friend, Emily, Standing there. I Grinned.

Niall: Oh hey belle! Didn't think you would actually come.

I stepped aside to let the girls in.

Elizabelle: Yeah well, I needed to get out the house, so here I am.

I turned and looked at her friend.

Niall: Do you like food?  
Emily: Uh, Yeah.

Niall: Good, You're my new friend.

I lightly grab her arm and bring her to the food table, where me and her start to pig out.

"Harry's Pov"

Harry: Oh! You saw that Zayn?! I just kicked your butt at Mario kart.

Zayn: Shutup Harry. You only won cause I let you.

Harry: Oh Zayn you're just in denial.

He threw a pillow at me and I threw back but he had his attention on something else. I looked and saw Niall at the door talk to Elizabelle and her friend.

Harry: Did you know she was coming?

I whispered.

Zayn: No. I think Liam Invited her.

Its not that I didn't WANT her here, I just don't want it to be awkward, which I know it will be. Sure I gave her the necklace and crap back, but that still doesn't mean everything's okay. I watched her as Niall pulled her friend away from her and she stood there, eyes transfixed on me. Did she not know I was here as well? Sighing, I got up and walked up to her.

Harry: Hey belle.

Elizabelle: Oh hey.

Harry: I didn't know you were coming?

Elizabelle: Yeah, Liam just invited me and I so didn't want to stay home tonight. So, here I am.

Harry: Nice.

I looked at her, noticing she's still wearing it.

Harry: So I see you haven't taken off you're necklace.

Elizabelle: No. You know I still love you Harry.

Harry looked around at his environment. Eleanor was all cuddled in Louis's arms, drinking Champaign , talking to Liam and Danielle. Zayn, Niall, and Emily were in the kitchen hanging out. I walk to the door and open it.

Harry: How about we go for a walk and talk?  
She nodded and I let her walk out first, following her, closing the door behind me. I stuffed my hands in my pockets as we started to walk.

Harry: So how have you been?

Elizabelle: Pretty good. My career in modeling is going off on a good start.

Harry: That's Good.

Elizabelle: Yeah. When do you guys go on tour?

Harry: Next month.

We came upon a park and Belle went and sat down on one of the swings. I sat on the one on the side of her.

Elizabelle: Are you excited?

I shrugged and looked down.

Harry: I don't know it just won't be the same.

Elizabelle: What do you mean?

Normally Belle is always with me at all my concerts. Like my good luck charm and with her not being there with me this year, I don't know. It just won't feel right. I shrugged.

Harry: It just won't.

She stared at me for a moment, leaving us in silence with no sound besides the creaking of the swings, and crickets chirping. Before she said anything else, I stood up and walked over to her.

Harry: I miss you belle. And what we had. And when I said 'Forever and Always', I meant it.

Elizabelle: Is this your way of saying you want to get back together?

I laughed.

Harry: Yes, it is.

She smiled, standing up and walking over to me.

Elizabelle: You never failed to make me happy.

Harry: I guess I'm doing a pretty good job then.

I grinned and she kissed me. I kissed her back and pulled away, smiling.

Harry: How bout we go check up on our party people?

Elizabelle: Haha, Okay.

We started walking and I grabbed her hand and we started walking , hand in hand, back to Liam's house. On the walk back we talked about a bunch of random crap. How I want her to come on tour with me again like always, how her life has been since that night. Talked about pretty much everything. Catching up with each other. And suddenly it felt like we never even broke up.

Back at the house no one really noticed that we left. Everyone was doing pretty much the same thing. Cept Niall and liam throwing food at each other with Emily laughing at them, Zayn and Louis were wrestling in the living room while Dani and El were cheering on which one they think would win. I wrapped my arm over her shoulder as we walked in.

Harry: Oh Louis you can so kick his butt.

I laughed and Louis paused turning around to look at me.

Louis: You two are back together?

Elizabelle: Mhmmm.

Danielle: Oh, good! Cause belle, we missed seeing you with us on the tour!

Elizabelle left and met the girls. Those three sat on the couch together catching up. Doing girl talk I supposed. I went back in the kitchen to meet Liam and Niall. The rest of the night was pretty chill. All the guys ended up staying over and The girls left. Before Elizabelle left I kissed her goodnight and she drove off. It feels great that things were back together again. And hopefully, things won't go wrong again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry's POV"

A week later, me and Elizabelle were able to hang out one-on-one for the first time since we were back together. The other past days were busy for not only me, but for her. I had signings and meet and greets while she had stuff to do with modeling and problems with her parents. She didn't tell me exactly what happened, just that she'll talk about it later. I'm assuming she's going to tell me about it today, but we never know. I stood in my room going through which shoes I should wear when I heard the door open.

Harry: I'm up stairs!

I yelled, assuming its Elizabelle letting her know to come meet me. A few seconds later she appeared at the door way.

Elizabelle: Hey.

She smiled and I picked out a random pair of shoes, putting them on. I walked over to her and kissed her on the lips and pulled away when she kissed me back.

Harry: Hey babe. I need to go to the store real quick if you don't mind.

Elizabelle: No, not at all.

Harry: Okay, good.

We head down stairs and out the front door towards my Range Rover.

Elizabelle: What you need at the store?

Harry: My mum needs me to go get some stuff for her.

Elizabeth. Ahh. I see.

I go to the passenger side of the car and open the door for her. When she got in, I closed it and hopped in on the driver's side. As I pulled in, I realized it was a bad time to come here. The paparazzi's are out and I hate being around them when I'm around Belle. It makes things harder for us, with all our business all up in the tabloids and crap. I look over at Elizabelle, seeing if she noticed them.

Elizabelle: What's wrong?

Harry: The paps are out today. Stay in the car while I run in and out.

Elizabelle: No Im coming with you.

Harry: Alright, whatever you say.

We get out and I watch as she put her hood from her jacket over her head and linked her arm in between mine. We walked in the store and hurriedly got all the stuff we needed, ignoring the flashing cameras and loud talking. We checked out and as we walked back towards the car there were still cameras and crap following us asking all the same questions. "Are you two back together?" "How'd the breakup go?" "When did it happen?" " Is she going to be going on tour with you this year?" Its so annoying. Sometimes I wish I never was one X-Factor then none of this celeb stuff would of happened. It was pretty much a push and shove trying to get to the car or well to the door of the car. She got in on her side and quickly closed the door. I got in the drivers side and quickly pulled out the parking lot trying not to run over anyone even though I would if it weren't a crime. I sighed and started heading back home.

Harry: Told you you should of stayed in the car.

Elizabelle: Can't wait to see what kind of crazy stuff they're going to come up with by tonight.

I laughed. When Elizabelle bought herself a new ring last year the Paparazzi assumed I proposed to her and started this big 'ol rumor that we were getting married. Boy were some people disappointed when they found out they were wrong.

We got home and I put the groceries on the table and sat down on the couch, taking of my shoes. Ready to just relax from all that happened at the store. Elizabelle came sit on the side of me.

Elizabelle: Remember how I said they were problems back home with my mom and dad?

Harry: Yeah, what about it?

Elizabelle: Well my mom and dad got in this huge fight a couple days ago and are still going at it. They won't even tell me what its about. I hear them arguing everynight while I'm upstairs in my room. I can never make out what they were saying. But my mom wants to move out and-

I saw she started tearing up, so I pulled her towards me, wrapping my arms around her.

Elizabelle: She wants me to go live with her and her mom's family in Denver, Colorado. That's in America. I can't go live there. I can't leave my job, my friends, & you behind. So I told her I wasn't going. That I was going to stay here with my dad. She got mad and-and

She pulled away and pulled her shirt down off her shoulder, revealing a few bruises. Then rolled up her pants showing some on her legs, too. My eyes started to water. I didn't know what to think of this.

Harry: She hit you?

I whispered. She nodded. She went full out crying now. I pulled her back in wraping my arms around her, one hand stoking her hair gently.

Harry: I'm so sorry belle. You can spend the night here. Till things are better. I won't let her hurt you. I'll be here for you, through it all. I'll protect you, keep you safe. I promise. How about a movie to keep you're mind off things?

She nods, wiping her eyes. I get up and get her a tissue so she can wipe them, then go pop in "Finding Nemo." She laughs.

Elizabelle: Finding Nemo? Really?

Harry: Hey, it got you to laugh, didn't it?

Elizabelle: Yeah, I guess so.

She smiled.

Harry: Oh come see, I have some clothes you can change into so you could like, get comfortable.

Elizabelle: Okay.

I lead her upstairs in my room and dig through my drawers for an old pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I handed it to her and left the room and headed back down stairs, leaving her to change. I sat on the couch and waited for he to come down before I press play on the remote. When she did a minute or so later, I started the movie and laid down on the couch. She laid down on the side of me, her head resting on my chest, with one of my arms around her, playing with her hair. Its moments like these that I love the most, us just laying there in silence, watching movies. A few minutes passed till belle looked up at me.

Elizabelle: How long do you think till I'm able to go home?

Harry: I don't know. Till your mom decides to leave I suppose. I'm sure its going to be soon. Don't worry.

I watched as she laid her head back down and closed her eyes, for what I knew she was falling asleep. I continued playing with her hair and watching Nemo till I knew she was fully asleep. I gently got up off the couch trying not to disturb her and slid my arms under her body, picking her up. I carried her up the stairs and into my room, putting her laying in my bed. I covered her up and kiss her forehead.

Harry: Night belle.

I whispered and left the room, closing the door behind me. I walked in the spare bed room and stripped to my boxers, crawling into bed. Hoping and praying that Elizabelle and her family will be okay.


End file.
